Light in the Darkness
by BigTimeLive
Summary: Who is she? She's the end. She will end the world. She will end the Teen Titans. But will she want to, now that he's accepted her? Not a Oneshot. RavenxBeastBoy, Twoshot.
1. Darkness

"Well. Here we are again.

It's always such a pleasure."

Hey! I'm baaaaack. Okay so:

-Everything is Wonderful (UPDATE IN PROGRESS)

-One Day Soon (Most likely no update coming, I'm happy where it is)

-Winter Day (Remaining a Oneshot)

So here's this drabble. Maybe a ONESHOT? I dunno.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. N-o-t-h-i-n-g.

…

She was it.

The end.

She would break the world. She would destroy everything. She was it.

She would kill everyone. She would inflict fear on the survivors. She was the darkness, crushing the light.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Sadness was an emotion. She couldn't allow emotions. The girl quickly wiped it away.

She would end lives. She would end the lives of those she loved. But love was an emotion. She couldn't allow emotions.

No.

Emotions.

Was that so hard? For her it was. It was supposed to be simple. She would end humanity. She would bring Earth down. But then…she had allowed herself to _feel._

They had broken her. Mostly…_him._ If she hadn't allowed them into her life, this would be easy. But they had stumbled into this prophecy of hers.

What was she doing? They were kind to her. They loved her. _He loved her._

She had to end it. But she couldn't. She had tried to cut them off by spending her time reading. At first, she spent all her time in her room. But then, _he_ had to come looking for her.

_He _wanted to know her. _He_ was stupid for that. She was stupid for falling for _him. _The girl was just plain stupid…for _believing._

She had believed that her pitiful life could just magically change. That she could escape. That was a mistake.

Now the time was coming. Time for the world to be broken. Time for the darkness to overcome. She had played dress-up for long enough.

Pretending was over.

Reality was just beginning.

And it was her fault.

…

OH MY GOSH.

THAT

IS

JUST.

BTL, what are you doing. Now you're sad. Well.

This is going to be a romace/angst…yay…

Who is '_he'? _

_Mwahahaha. I know who it is. Well. _

_You'll find out next chapter? _

_This was a good little intro, don't you think?_

_This is going to be pretty long. _

_Hope you liked it! New writing style for me. _

_-BTL_


	2. Light

I wasn't planning on updating this until like next week, but having a lonely prologue bugged me.

I'm currently in a bit of mood, I'm really kinda frustrated and I really just want to hurl Delilah (My Computer) across the room. Then smash it into pieces and bury it.

Sooo yeah. I'm sorry if I'm totally just taking all my frustrations out on this story and/or it's OOC.

Kay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only an annoying piece of technology named after a cheesy song by The Plain White Ts.

…

Raven pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She was staring out a window, gazing into a sunny day. The clouds were rarely ever missing, but the sun still continued to break through the clouds.

The girl almost flinched as she heard footsteps behind her. "You okay, Rae?" Goodness. It was _him._ Why did he have to care about her?

"I'm not in mood to talk, Beast Boy." Raven rubbed her elbow with her opposite hand.

_Don't make him think anything is wrong._ She silently thought to herself.

"Come on Raven, something's bothering you." He inquired of her. He walked closer to her, slowly.

"Beast Boy, everything's fine. I'm just…tired." Raven turned around and glided to the kitchen, her tea was ready.

Beast Boy stood alone, curious and disappointed. Raven was his project. He wanted to convert her to the ways of tofu, video games, and f-u-n. She was always alone, lately more then ever.

She was also becoming unfocused. He noticed her when she was fighting… He wouldn't mean to, but he wanted to make sure she was safe. He knew she could handle herself, she was Raven. For some a reason, a part of him would never be the same if something happened to her.

They weren't close friends, but they weren't as far apart as they used to be. Raven had even once hugged him. But she seemed so different now. Like her smile hadn't made an appearance in ages.

So of course, Beast Boy followed her into the kitchen. "Hey Rae? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He quietly questioned her.

Raven sighed. Yeah, she could tell him that her father was going to use her to de- she didn't even want to think about it.

"I told you, I'm just tired!" She snapped at him, silently regretting it.

The shape shifter took a step back with a look hurt on his face. "I'm sorry Raven, I just want to make sure you're happy. You haven't laughed at any of my joked lately!" He informed her.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Beast Boy. I never laughed at your joked."

Beast Boy grinned, at least she was starting to sound like herself.

"So do you want to be adventurous today and try tofu?" He excitedly ran over to the refrigerator.

Raven groaned, "I've told you this many times. I respect that you don't eat meat, please respect that I don't eat _fake_ meat."

"Okay, so you want t try some tomorrow?" He laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Raven then came back to reality. She sipped her tea and began walking to her room. She needed to meditate. Why did Beast Boy always have to give her a rush of emotions? Even if they weren't **strong** emotions… they were still emotions.

Her powers were based off emotions. The girl swore one day she would blow something up all because of Beast Boy. Stupid feelings.

Being a teenager didn't help either. As soon as Raven got into her room, she quickly threw ear buds on.

Raven actually enjoyed music, a lot. It helped her relax. She scrolled through song after song, finally choose 'Hurt' by Nine Inch Nails. She quietly hummed to it, not brave enough to sing.

****

Beast Boy stared at the controller in front of him. He silently wondered if Raven was good at video games. Would she'd even want to play? Most likely not.

The green boy was pretty sure he wasn't Raven's favorite. He ever so wanted to be considered a friend by her.

She was just plain out amazing. When he first met her, he thought she was going to be a depressing, lonely, shy, and hateful to everyone. But she wasn't.

Of course she locked herself away, like a princess in a tower. But then, maybe he could be her knight in shining armor. He had tried to welcome her, he tried to be her friend. Raven had at first, ignored him. She acted like he was just a brother she never cared about. She eventually broke it, allowing another person into her dreary life.

And then there was what she looked like. Maybe at first, she had been a little intimidating. But when he got to know, he realized how beautiful she was. Sometimes, she would stand a certain way when it was windy. The breeze would lift her hair and wave it.

Maybe she was a bit lifeless at times, but she was a friend worth having.

Beast Boy didn't even notice Cyborg had plopped down on the couch next to time. "Hey BB! You there?" Beast Boy's best friend knocked on head.

"Hey! That kinda hurts!" The Shapeshifter grabbed the side of his head.

"Yeah well, are you ready to get your butt kicked by me?" Cyborg grabbed a game controller and started setting up a game.

Beast Boy hopped over couch. "Maybe later Cyborg. I'm just out of it," he walked out.

The boy continued to his room, where he turned on his TV and started channel surfing.

He ran a hand through his hair and curiously wondered what Raven was doing at this exact moment. Most likely brooding or sulking or reading some depressing book with the same ending as _Romeo and Juliet_.

Yet, that for some reason totally turned him on. It was weird; they were just so different. Raven was the moon and Beast Boy was the sun. She was the winter and he was the summer.

She was the darkness.

He was the light.

…

Okay CHAPTER TWO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

Be sure to check out my new crossover fic 'Of Cats and Birds' XEvo and Teen Titans!

Review pluh-eese?

Thanks Y'all!


End file.
